


what can i do for you

by louare



Series: The Power Struggle [1]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Blood, Manipulation, Possession, Stabbing, count bleck should trust his gut feelings, luigi is in for a bad time, luigi prolly shouldn't follow his heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louare/pseuds/louare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi thought that maybe the Dark Prognosticus was the right way to go.</p><p>Luigi thought that maybe Count Bleck had the right idea, because what had the world done for him lately?</p><p>Luigi thought that embracing his role as the Man in Green could be good.</p><p>Luigi thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he's not in a good place

**Author's Note:**

> luigi finds the dark prognosticus, and talks to count bleck. Starts off right when he wakes up in Castle Bleck, minus the asshole goombas

He woke up in an empty room, surrounded by dark walls. Black flames flickered in tall fire pits in each corner. He was alone. 

Luigi sat up and rubbed at his aching head. He couldn’t remember ever being in a place like this. Before, he had been in a chapel; Everything in white, the princess getting married, that heart. He had fainted, Luigi supposed. Or knocked out, if he wanted to be dishonest with himself. Knocked out implied that he had fought back, and made a good effort; the world just went black after he touched that heart. 

His hand still felt a little numb.

On a whim, he called out. His voice echoed in the room, but there was no answer. 

He stood, swaying; his balance was still a little off. His best guess at the moment was that this place wasn’t somewhere he wanted to be. That is no way to escape, standing in one place, so he took a step. When his balance stayed, he took a few more and kept going. 

The doors were unlocked, and the hallway outside was empty. He went right, and ran into a dead end. 

But as he turned away, he realized; no, it wouldn’t be a dead end. There was something there. How he knew that, he didn’t know, but on a whim, Luigi felt for a doorknob, and to his surprise, felt it; the knob turned easily in his hand. The door that swung open was the same dark shade of the wall. No one would ever see it from the hall. 

But that wasn’t the important part. Luigi looked into the room. There, something sang, a voice in his head that was dark as the floors and reverberated like an echo in a large room, Get it. Read it. 

And Luigi found, that the voice wasn’t the important part either. He walked towards the stand, where a book laid closed, and innocent. It was his. This was what he came for. His hand reached, and pulled back the cover. 

And something, a part of him that screamed and longed and wasn't quite his anymore, began to read. 

 

Count Bleck was sitting in his study when he felt the warnings jolt through his body, and immediately, he knew what it was. He stood and flipped. Nastasia needed to be informed, but there was no time; she would know where he was. All he could hope for was that she would arrive in time in case things went south. 

In the room, he knew who the man was, standing in front of the pedestal where the Dark Prognosticus lay. It seemed that the Man in Green knew who he was as well. When the man turned, he was smiling. The book lay open, cradled in his arms like a precious child. 

“Count… Bleck.” The Man in Green said. He had read the book; his eyes told everything. “Would you mind… a word? In your office… preferably. “ He spoke as if every word pained him. Count Bleck understood.

“Man in Green, “Count Bleck said. “You are not meant to be in this room. I would suggest-“

“Don’t think to suggest anything, Count.” The Man in Green said sharply,” I can help you, or just as easily destroy you. To your office. “

He was taken aback for a moment. “…Leave the Dark Prognosticus, “the Count said. 

The Man in Green smiled, and his grip on the book loosened. He tilted his head. “Blumiere, please.” Count Bleck flinched. “Use your reason. I’m afraid I won’t allow you this book until we have this matter… discussed...” He paused. “Come on. Let’s settle this in your office. Your assistant may arrived there by now anyway. “  
He flipped away. Count Bleck followed.

The Man in Green had taken the seat across from the desk, and looked at the count as he appeared. Count Bleck restrained himself from grabbing the book, still in Man in Green’s lap. He went to the other side of the desk, and sat. 

The Man in Green smiled. “Count Bleck.” He inclined his head. “I have a request. I would like to become one of your minions.” 

This time he couldn’t stop himself; the count stood, leaning over the desk to glare. “Do you really think I would allow you to work underneath me? After that disrespect? I don’t doubt that you would turn on me in an instant. “ He thrust out his hand. “ Give me the Dark Prognosticus. “

He caught a flicker of fear in the man’s eyes, but that smile, the smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing never left the Man in Green’s face. “Count Bleck, I beg your pardon, but you need me. I am your Man in Green. How could you possibly complete the prophecy without me?” He met the Count’s gaze easily. Count Bleck glared.

The door flung open and Nastasia burst in. “Count, are you alright?” Her glasses had slipped down her nose. Count Bleck could see the worry in her eyes as she glanced back in forth between the Man in Green and her count. 

A silence hung in the air for a moment.”…I am fine, Nastasia. Please, come stand beside me.” 

Nastasia obeyed. The Man in Green didn’t spare her a glance. He continued. “I know you would also rather have me join willingly, count. And I… am willing, as you can see. “  
The Man in Green was right. The Count wanted to scream, but he wouldn’t display his anger in front of Nastasia. He took a deep breath, and sat. “If you were to join us; would you want access to the Prognosticus?” 

Man in Green shook his head. “No. I don’t want the book.” Something in his voice implied he already knew everything the Prognosticus could tell him. “ But… from the wedding. There was a heart.” 

“The Chaos Heart?”

He nodded. “Give that to me.” The Man in Green paused. “I am supposed to use its power. “ He said. “There is no harm in giving it to me now.” 

Count Bleck remained silent. He didn’t drop his gaze from the Man in Green’s. The Man stared back. 

“…Tomorrow, you shall be introduced to the other minions. My assistant will show you to the meeting room, and your quarters. I would suggest you change your outfit as well, if you do not want your brother to recognize you.” Count Bleck paused; he hated the smile that was growing on the Man’s face. “Nastasia, you… you may escort him to where the Heart is being held.” 

Nastasia bowed. Standing, the Man in Green placed the Dark Prognosticus on his desk and dipped his head. They left the room, Nastasia leaving first, and the Man in Green following, the perfect picture of obedience.

Count Bleck grabbed the book and held it close to his chest, stroking the cover and inspecting it. He felt a cold spot in the pit of his stomach.

The Man in Green joining willing did not bode well, and Count Bleck didn't need the Dark Prognosticus to know it.


	2. ive got a bad feeling about him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if i told you luigi could be very manipulative  
> also mimi and O'chunks are suckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody knows how the chaos heart gets all of this info

Mimi smoothed down the folds of her dress.  She checked her hair next, smoothing the pigtails, before pulling her fist back and slamming it against the orange door. “O’Chunks! Get your butt out here! Nassy said we’re supposed to go to the meeting room!”

A few moments, and then she heard footsteps heading towards her. O’Chunks opened the door, his beard dripping wet, the top of his shirt soaked. “Eh?”

Mimi huffed. “We have a meeting! Nassy told me to get to the meeting room, quick, hurry up!”

“Right aftah breakfast?” O’Chunks muttered, but went to get dressed.

After O’Chunks changed his shirt, the two started towards the meeting room, Mimi whining. “You’re so slow!” she complained. “We’re going to be the last ones there!”

O’Chunks ignored her. “What do yah think’s goin’ on? The count don’t usually call us so earleh in teh mornin’.”

Mimi shrugged.” Well… Dimentio said something the other day about there being a new minion.” She said.

O’Chunks looked at her. “A new minion, aye?”

“I hope it’s another girl!” Mimi said, excited. “Someone who likes to play dress up, and make up and…” 

“Nah,” O’Chunks shook his head.” I doubt it.”

“Why!” Mimi glared at him. “It’s possible! You just want it to be another stinky boy who likes lifting weights.”

“Don’t you remembah the count tellin’ us about teh last minion? ‘e’s supposed to be the Man in Green, and ‘e’ll decide who’s gonna win between us and the four heroes.”

Mimi pouted. “Whatever. You don’t know it’s going to be _the_ Man in Green. It could be the Woman in Green! Besides, Dimentio told me they just went up to the Count and asked to become a minion! And that’s just suspicious!”

They were at O’Chunks stepped ahead and opened the door for her. “I don’t know,” he said, as he jumped down to his platform. The room was empty; they were the first ones there after all. “That is suspicious. But teh Count is lettin’ t’em join anyway. I guess we’ll see whether the new minion’s good er bad.”

 

The Chaos Heart. It pounded in his chest, throbbing louder than his natural heart ever did, and he loved it, he adored it so much. The Dark Prognosticus was right. This was his destiny. The Chaos Heart felt more natural that anything else he could remember.

He felt the vow to follow the Prognosticus wound ever tighter around his will.

Nastasia led him down the hallway, pointing out places she called important- the dining room, the meeting room. She indicated the rooms of each of the other minions as they were passed. “O’Chunks, Mimi, mine, and Dimentio. Uh, don’t go into anyone else’s room unless they invite you, okay? Just basic courtesy.”

His room was the second to last on the hall. Right beside Dimentio’s.

“Um, just, uh, don’t forget the orientation. 9 o’clock. So, um, don't get too comfortable. I'll be back to show you to the meeting room. Breakfast is at eight tomorrow, but it’s um, not mandatory.” Nastasia paused. Luigi remembered her from the book. One of Count Bleck’s most trusted. Once a bat in a cage, only now, the cage was invisible. “uh, I’m just going to leave you to get settled, then, k’?”

He waited until she had disappeared around the corner before entering the room. It locked from the inside, but that was all he noticed; the room didn’t matter, he didn’t care about it-

He let the heart slip from his grasp and float in front of him, waves of it’s dark energy pulsating away every few seconds.  A thought came to him suddenly, _It’s beautiful._

It was.

He remembered, very clearly, what the book had said. “Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him.” He murmured. The heart pulsated in return.” The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.”

At its name, he felt the faint touch of a presence. Something ancient. Something cruel. It’s hold strengthened; Luigi closed his eyes. 

One hand reached out, and placed itself against the Chaos Heart. His palm immediately went numb.

 

 

The other minions were not as expected. Luigi took careful note of each; the strength, the supposed cuteness. The purple one- Dimentio- made his heart whisper warnings in his ear; it didn’t like him. The whispers had a faint tint of revulsion around them when they spoke about the jester.

He wouldn’t trust him; the heart said not to.

When the introductions were given, Count Bleck addressed them. “Today we greet a new minion our ranks. The man in green. Please, introduce yourself.”

All eyes turned to him. Luigi felt the familiar thrum of anxiety in his chest.” My name is Luigi. I am loyal to the count and his wishes. “He paused, listening. “ I will serve to the best of my abilities.”

Count Bleck gave him a nod, his eyes flickering down his body. Luigi hadn’t changed much; the overalls he swapped for jeans. He'd kept his green shirt.

“Minions, if you would.” Count Bleck said.

The green one beamed at him. “Hi! I’m Mimi!” She gave a short curtsy. He smiled back at her.

“’Name’s ‘O’Chunks.” The strongman spoke next. He had an Irish tint to his voice.

Luigi nodded back at him. “God be with you.” He said. O’Chunks looked surprised for a moment, then grinned and nodded back at him.

The jester bowed and looked up at him, the slits of his masks twinkling. “Dimentio, master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds.”

Luigi nodded at him.

“Minions, up to this point, the hero has seemed to be quite a force to be reckoned with. “ Count Bleck said, his voice projecting easily to each of the minions. “We have consulted the book of prophecies, and learned the next destination of the heroes.

“Luigi, in three days you will be scouting in the Whoa Zone. Engage the heroes if you wish.” Count Bleck told him. Luigi dipped his head.

“Minions, dismissed.”

Count Bleck, Nastasia, and Dimentio flipped out of the room. Mimi and O’Chunks jumped down to the floor below. Luigi followed them.

O’Chunks looked at him with a grin. “Aye, its nice tah meet yah!” He held out his hand. Luigi took it, smiling- _firm grip, look him in the eyes, say_ -

“I’m glad to be here. “ They dropped the handshake. Luigi kept his smile. “Count Bleck sure is a great man, isn’t he?”

“Aye, he is!” O’Chunks agreed. “Although, ‘e’s never matched me in teh terms of personality! It’s great to have someone afteh me own heart!”

Mimi stomped on O’Chunks foot, although the Irishman hardly noticed. “Stop being such a doofus O’Chunks!” she yelled. She looked at Luigi and smiled. “Sorry, he’s a bit of a stupidhead. Luigi, right?”

Luigi smiled back. ”Yes. And might I remember this elegant lady’s name is Mimi?” _Clever. I’m proud._

Mimi giggled. “You better believe it! Hey, have you been around the castle yet? Me and O’Chunks could give you a tour!”

“Nastasia showed me to my room, but not much else. “ _Fist. Chest._ He put his fist to his heart. “It would be an honor if you two would show me around. “

Mimi beamed and grabbed his hand; O’Chunks grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders. Luigi let himself be led out of the room. The two minions kept up a steady stream of babble as they travelled down the hallway, pointing out various rooms and places of interest.

In his chest, the Chaos Heart pounded out a steady rhythm. Its pulses had a heavy burden of satisfaction; whenever he felt them, Luigi felt very, very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets try not trusting him guys, that sounds like the better plan  
> but man, ugh. this chapter ended up so long


	3. now shit really 'bout to go down

He had only been at the castle for a day, and already Count Bleck wanted him to go on a mission. Luigi knew, very well, that time was of the essence. But he still wanted at least a few days to settle in.  It was hard trying to cope with the idea of fighting the _heroes._  The Chaos Heart helped him a lot.

Nastasia had told him to meet with the Count before leaving for the mission. Count Bleck would brief him on where to go, what to do, and other details of the mission. She had looked at him over the rim of her glasses and said that it wasn’t a normal routine, but since the minion in question was to fight his own brother, the Count wanted to be sure. Luigi had wanted to throw up.

He felt sick whenever he thought about the heroes. _And the Man in Green will fight three of the heroes of prophecy._ The Chaos Heart would never speak of if he would win, but Luigi knew it was implied he would.

“I don’t want to hurt them, they’re my friends.” He murmured into his empty room.

 _I know, I know._ The Chaos Heart soothed. _You won’t hurt them._   

He felt even sicker.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

 

The Man in Green turned out to fit in well with their little group. Mimi and O’Chunks adored him; O’Chunks was happy he had someone who shared his interests, and Mimi was happy someone would look at all her dresses and play dollies. 

The Man in Green stayed far away from Dimentio, however. That was reassuring.

Count Bleck sighed, and wrote his signature on the next paper Nastasia had given him to sign-for her records, she had said. His mind wandered. Luigi was a strange man, and even with the Dark Prognosticus back in his hands, he still had an odd feeling about the man. What sort of man would betray his own kin?

The Dark Prognosticus spoke only good things about Luigi so far. There was no doubt he was the Man in Green, at least. The book spoke that clearly. Luigi was the only one who could use the Chaos Heart’s power properly, and Count Bleck couldn’t afford to find anyone.

The only odd thing was that Nastasia had reported the Man had yet to show up for any meal. It had been three days since orientation; he hoped Luigi had been eating somehow. If Nastasia reported it again, he would be forced to take action.

There was a knock on the door. Count Bleck banished the papers and hid the book in his lap.  The door opened a crack.

“Count Bleck?”

He felt coldness brush his skin, and shuddered; the Man in Green kept the Chaos Heart with him at all times, it seemed. “You may enter.”

Luigi entered the office and stood in front of the Count’s desk in a smart manner, his back ramrod straight. He met Count Bleck’s eyes easily, his gaze calm.

“Nastasia told me I should check with you for any further details of my mission, sir.”

Count Bleck repressed a sigh as he stood. “What do you know about it thus far, Mr. L?”

“The heroes are to arrive in Whoa Zone shortly. I will stop them, and attempt to defeat them.”

“Correct.” Count Bleck said. “You were chosen for this mission specifically. The heroes will have devices to help them survive the Whoa Zone, as you have the Chaos Heart, as the other minions do not. Face them in battle, but do not kill them, only injure them. We need them to be alive for the prophecy to play out appropriately.  Is that understood?”

Luigi gave him an eager smile, his hand coming up to perform a hearty salute.  “Of course, my Count.”

Every moment he spent in the man’s presence grated on his nerves.

“We have full confidence in you, Man in Green.”

Luigi grinned, a second too late. Count Bleck sighed. “Dismissed.”

The Man in Green bowed, and left the room. The Count watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> count bleck doesnt trust luigi at all, oh no he doesnt

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM


End file.
